The present invention is related to a magnetizing and activating processing unit for liquid material. The magnetizing and activating processing unit is able to produce drinkable activated water helping in health and metabolism. The magnetizing and activating processing unit also is able to produce magnetized water having high cleaning and washing function. In addition, the magnetizing and activating processing unit is able to prevent the mineral salt of the water flow from precipitating and attaching to inner wall face of the water tube. Also, the magnetizing and activating processing unit is able to catch the magnetic material in the liquid fuel.
A magnetizing and activating processing unit for liquid material is able to reduce the hydrogen molecules and oxygen molecules in the liquid and activate the water. Accordingly, the liquid (H2O) is nearly neutral (without carrying any charge) and more similar to the water in the cells of human body. When the activated molecules contact with the organ of human body or a general material, the ability of bacteria to attach to human body is lowered and the activity of the bacteria and viruses on human body is retrained. Also, healthy yeast is produced to avoid abnormal fermentation or decay in bowels. Accordingly, the activated water is able to expedite metabolism and help in health. Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Application No. 79203226 discloses a multifunctional water magnetizing and activating device for producing magnetized water.
It has been proved that the physical and chemical properties of the water flowing through the passage will be changed due to magnetic lines. U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,621, 4,188,296, 4,569,237 and Taiwanese Patent Nos. 78102277, 81202936 provide magnetic processing devices for processing liquid fuel so as to enhance combustion efficiency and reduce contamination.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetizing and activating processing unit which is able to produce drinkable activated water helping in health and metabolism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above magnetizing and activating processing unit which is able to prevent the mineral salt of the water flow from precipitating and attaching to inner wall face of the water tube. It is known that the mineral salt dissolved in the water will lead to precipitation of metal material in the water tube or heater. Such metal sediment will clog the water tube and prolong the heating time of the heater. This leads to waste of energy. Therefore, the magnetizing and activating processing unit is able to prevent the mineral salt of the water flow from clogging the water tube.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above magnetizing and activating processing unit which is able to produce magnetized water having high cleaning and washing function. The water molecules of the activated water have high covibration energy, whereby the magnetized water can be used in bath to easily clean up the dirt and prevent bacteria from attaching to the skin. Also, the magnetized water can be used to wash decorative articles such as fingering, earring, etc. After washed, the articles will be renewed and have brightness.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above magnetizing and activating processing unit which is able to catch the magnetically conductive material in the liquid fuel so as to reduce friction against the engine. This affects the exhaust gas and fuel consumption and strengthens the power.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: